Hetalia: Bets of The Best
by ZheBlackRose
Summary: A group of friends have made a bet. The bet is that certain types of music will be liked more than others. They decide to test this out by making a T.V show called Hetalia: Bets of the Best and invite young men and women from around the world to help by forming bands. This is the story. Contains Oc's.- they are the group who made the bet- prbly gona change to T.


**Hola! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Yo? Me va bastante bien! What? Oh, yeah. I said "Hello! How are you? Me? I'm doing pretty good!"**

**I would like to note that the unit fic me and my friends are doing will come out in a day or so. Now then, there is this...**

**Kara: Heya allz! How ya doin? Okay, this is dedicated to the awesome band, RISING ROSES! **

**Laura: ... Rising Roses is not an offical band, moron. Forgive her. But yes, this is dedicated to Rose's 'awesome' friends.**

**Aura: They suggested this and Rose made it... **

**Sara: Why do all of our names end in 'a'?**

**Marriss... a: I don't know.**

**Me: Silence in the peanut gallery~~!**

**Aura: In the what? ~-v-~(evil aura{thus her name})**

**Me: The peanut gallery! I need to do the summary, disclaimer, and story!**

**Kara: HEY! WITHOUT US THIS STORY WOULDN'T WORK OUT!**

**Me: I could always put somebody else~~**

**Marrissa: **

**Summary- A group of friends have made a bet. The bet is that certain types of music will be liked more than others. They decide to test this out by making a T.V show call Hetalia: Bets of the Best and invite young men and women from around the world to help by forming bands. This is the story.**

**Sara: Disclaimer: Rose does not own Hetalia! If she did, America would not be tone deaf! Speaking of which, he isn't tone-deaf in this story- In fact, he's a lead singer! Oh, I wanna be a lead singer...**

**Me: IKR! STORY TIME!**

* * *

HETALIA: BETS OF THE BEST!

Prologue

"RAP IS TOTALLY BETTER THAN CLASSIC!"  
"ROCK BEATS RAP, ANYTIME!

"What are you morons speaking of? Classical music could beat it all."

"Nu-uh, I prefer foriegn~"

"... Why don't we settle this with a bet?" All four arguing females turned towards the sole (questionably) sane one in the room. She had long, golden hair tied back into a high ponytail and brown eyes.

"I, like, bet I rap could so beat any other type of music! I bet my whole current closet!" The one arguing for rap shouted. She had chocolate hair and green eyes. Everybody gasped.

"Well, I bet rock would win! I bet MY new _!" They gasped again. It was getting real now if the girl with pixie-cut, purple-dyed hair and exotic blue eyes would bet her prized new car.

"I bet a week of no spa treatments if classical music wins." Everybody gaped wide-eyed as the red-head stated this. Her long hair was down and her brown eyes were looking at the dully.

"I dont bet anything, 'cause I won't lose," the fourth sang. She had black hair with cromson tips and pale-blue eyes.

"How about this- we each form a band, or even find a solo singer or player. We will video-tape it and post it, having anybody who wants to join email us. Whoever's band wins will recieve a grant from me- and they, along with their band, will more than likely be famous. The grant will be $2,000." Everybody stared at the (questionably) sane female.

"Why and How?"

"Internet. T.V. We will post this on the internet, and my dad can get an ad on the T.V, and BOOM. We will hopefully even get live performances. And, to spice it up, we can add a few more bands we made into this... And I'll join in, as well." Everybody stared at the blonde, once again, before ther first two fist-pumped.

"YEAH!"

* * *

**(a/n Under every line, there will eithor be an A/N or one of the videos segments. The A'N's will be in bold, so you'll know if it is or isn't a video.)**

"Good evening, everybody, or good morning to some and good day to others. My name is Marrissa, and these are my friends," The (questionably) sane female paused while the rap arguer bumped in.

"Sara!"

"Kara!" cried the rock supporter.

"I'm Laura," the classical music supporter said politely.

"I would be Aura... I suppose," the last person sang. "We are you're hosts~"

"I wanted to say that, Aura!" Sara cried. Marrisa turned to the camera.

"We are here for a reason. We need your help. Each of us are forming a band, or rather, sponsering un-made bands, since we won't be in them."

"'Why?' ask you?" Laura inquiered, looking at the camera.

"A bet! Whoever wins get's $2,000, and the band who helped gets $4,000!" Kara cried happily.

"Email us at hbobsponsors gmail. com," Marrissa smiled, "if you wish to join one of the bands. We will also pick people out ourselves."

"Tune in to us at hetaliabetsofthebest .com for the real deal!" They cried in unison.

* * *

**You see that Gmail acount? dun't exist. Well, see ya! **


End file.
